In the touch screen technology, a capacitive touch screen is of a long service life and a high transmittance and supports multi-point touch, as compared with a resistive touch screen. In addition, the capacitive touch screen can perfectly restrain the noise and the earth stray capacity. Therefore, the capacitive touch screen has become one of the hot spots in the touch screen manufacture. The capacitive touch screen includes a self-capacitance touch screen and a mutual-capacitance touch screen. The self-capacitance touch screen needs only one layer of touch electrodes, and a touch action can be detected when a self capacitance of a certain touch electrode is changed, therefore the self-capacitance touch screen has a simple structure and is easy to be implemented.
In recent years, the displayer is becoming thicker. In an in-cell type touch displayer, touch electrodes of the touch screen are embedded into the display screen, thereby thinning the displayer, reducing a manufacturing cost thereof significantly and being favored by the panel manufacturers.